


Gregory Gregory, On the wall...

by TT40_Angst_Queen



Series: WLIIA AU's [8]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT40_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT40_Angst_Queen
Summary: Complete.Crack. and Greg's signature snark.





	Gregory Gregory, On the wall...

“Mirror mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest-”

“Oh, for kittens sake, it’s been ten years, the answers not gonna change anytime soon,” the mirror replied to a very offended Queen Kathy Of Greenwood. 

Kathy sniffed, her nose up in the air,

“Well whadda’ you know, anyways Greg?” She huffed crossing her arms. 

The man in the mirror, Greg, rolled his eyes, letting out an exasperated huff. “I must know a hell of a lot if you're comin’ to me every morning asking the same thing for ten years.” Greg sneered. “Oh, and the answer to your thought, yes, that dress does make you look fat.” an offended yelp was Kathy’s reply and Greg snickered. 

“Well, then who Is the fairest then? Go on, tell me!” Kathy demanded, stamping her foot on the ground, causing a certain brown rat that was tryin to sneak across the room to exclaim;

“Oh hell no.” the rat, who went by the name of Wayne, huffed. “I ain’t dealin with this shit no more, I am outta here.” The rat continued to mutter as he packed his suitcase. “Dealin’ with that woman day after day. A rat can’t get his beauty sleep with her screechin’. And who the hell hates cheese?” Wayne the rat huffed. “I’m movin’ to King Drew’s kingdom. Now that man has cheese. Not that health nut tofu shit..” The rat continued to mumble about crazy chicks and their salad diets and banshee voices all along his way out of the castle. 

Meanwhile, back in the room with Kathy and Greg the mirror, an argument ensued.

“But he’s bald! How can Colin Mochrie be the fairest?!” Greg shrugged, hard to do when you're only a head in the mirror, but he managed. somewhat. 

“Hey, Lady, I don’t write this thing, all I do is tell you how it is. I can’t lie, so them’s the facts. Read em’ and weep.” Greg grinned. “Oh, please weep. That would make my day.” Kathy pointed a manicure finger at the mirror. 

“You, Shut up. Or I’ll sell you to King Drew and tell him you’ll only work when he’s naked.” She hissed. Greg paled, again, hard for a mirror image to do.

“Shutting up now.” Kathy nodded, satisfied. Then she began thinking, a scrunched up look to her face. 

Greg thought it looked like it hurt.

“I’ll send my huntsman after him.” Greg snorted.   
“You mean Ryan Of Stiles?” Greg laughed. 

Kathy frowned, “Yes. for some reason he’s the only huntsman around.” Greg chortled. 

“Yeah, convenient plot point, there.” Kathy nodded agreeing, a happy smile on her face, knowing she had the perfect plan. 

“I’ll tell Stiles that I want Mochrie’s heart, and that I’ll marry him if he does it.” Greg guffawed, and Kathy glared at him.

“What is it now?” Greg spoke through his chuckles,

“You’re- you wanna’ send the man that can barely kill a deer without crying, to kill a human? And you want him to marry you? You do know he’s gay, right? Greg laughed even harder. “And here’s the kicker, Ryan’s In Love with Mochrie! Completely smitten!”

“What!” Kathy screeched shocked that her plan was going down the drain.

“ Yup, and it True Love, too. No breakin’ that, sweetheart. Misa’well sign your resignation as Queen, honey, cuz your step brother is gonna be marrying Ryan very soon. Ain’t nobody want you as queen no more, Greenwood.”

Kathy pouted. Greg grinned, knowing how to make her step down. 

“Hey, and guess what, when you're not queen, no paperwork! And free benefits being a part of the royal family without the work!” Kathy nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna shove over that paperwork and stuff over to Colin. He’s practically a servant anyway.”

Greg grinned, watching as Kathy left the room. 

“Finally, thought she would never leave.” The mirror spoke. 

“Finally, some peace, wonder if Wayne's around…”


End file.
